A Tout le Monde
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru gets a letter inviting her to a certain school of witchcraft and wizardry. Life is looking up. Before she knows what's hit her: she's at her new school, involved in a new adventure- complete with a new love life. *Chapter 5 up* R/R
1. Life and Death, A Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or A Tout Le Monde. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, and A Tout Le Monde belongs to Megadeth ^^'.

**A Tout Le Monde**

Chap. 1

By: Saturn Angels

Hotaru lay in a grassy field; she looked up at the stars with a dazed look upon her face, a slight smile playing at the edges of her lips.

Everything in her life had slowly become routine, with threats to Earth at an all-time low. Her days were mostly spent in solitude; Chibi-Usa had finally left- ready to return to Crystal Tokyo, having learned all she could from the friends she made in the past.

Setstuna, Michiru and Haruka were like parents to her but were often simply too busy to listen to all of Hotaru's problems. Usagi and Mamoru had long since drifted off into their own little private world, Ami moved to Germany to become a doctor like she had wanted to do a while ago, Rei moved to the Hong Kong to study martial arts, Minako moved to the United States to pursue a career in acting, and Makoto moved to China to train to become stronger physically as well as mentally- and possibly find her soulmate while she was there.

Hardly any of her old companions were still around her. She hadn't made any friends in her school, as she had mostly been too busy saving the world to socialize. She hadn't cared about her lack of school-friends, until the senshi all drifted apart: no longer tied together as strongly as they had been by the need to fight evil and protect one another- not to mention the rest of the world.

_A tout le monde (To all the world)_

_A tous mes amis (To all my friends)_

_Je vous aime (I love you)_

_Je dois partir (I have to leave)_

_These are the last words_

_I'll ever speak_

_And they'll set me free_

Hotaru sat up with her eyes closed, a letter in one hand addressed to all her dear friends, a bottle of pills in the other.

Suicide.

It wasn't something she had ever thought of as her end. She had always been willing to sacrifice herself, but this was different. Her job was done and she'd somehow survived. It didn't feel right that the senshi of death and destruction should live out a normal life with everyone else- her spirit would be reborn in times of need. These were not times of need.

_If my heart was still alive_

_I know it would surely break_

_And my memories left with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_Moving on is a simple thing_

_What it leaves behind is hard_

Hotaru contemplated many things as she gingerly counted the capsules in her hand. The devastation her friends would feel- especially Usagi who had fought so hard to keep her alive against all odds- was this the right thing to do? Was it wrong to be so selfish?

_You know the sleeping feel no more pain_

_And the living are scarred_

The bottle of pills felt heavy in Hotaru's hand. Could she bring that much pain to her loved ones? All for the sake of getting out of a rut... She took a deep breath, trying hard to think about the task at hand and not the faces of her loved ones. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka would no longer be tied down be her.

Could she actually do it?

Hotaru inhaled deeply, took two pills from the bottle, turning them over in her hand before putting them into her mouth. It was uncomfortable to swallow: dry and hard- it almost choked her.

Two wouldn't do the job though.

Hotaru poured out the remaining contents of the bottle, clumsily fitting the handful into her mouth- tears in her eyes. Finally, as if she'd come out of a trance, she spit them out- tossing the bottle as far away from herself as she could. She felt simultaneously liberated and infinitely stupid. What had come over her?

After a few minutes of alternating between hysterical laughter and tears, she tore the letter she had written, embarrassed at the fact that it even existed. In her heart she knew that she had something to live for. Something great.

And even if there weren't, she couldn't leave her friends behind with the guilt that her death would cause. Hotaru had lived through so much already, she owed it to herself to live life and fully experience it just... as a normal human being.

That was all that Usagi had ever wanted for any of them. The chance to be normal and not have the heavy burden of being a soldier resting on their shoulders. She shouldn't have to only exist in times of danger.

Maybe, somewhere out there, there was even someone who would understand her completely. A love waiting for her that could rival the love between Usagi and Mamoru, or Haruka and Michiru. Something destined. Hotaru laughed a bit at the absurd idea, then again- who was she to laugh at destiny? Tears sprang anew and she wiped them on her sleeves, feeling embarrassed though there was no one around to see.

Once her eyes were clear, she looked again at the stars with a new appreciation. In that moment, she was happy. Everything seemed beautiful. If every moment could be as perfect, she would call her life fulfilled.

She had teetered between life and death, the inescapable balance that she had always been responsible for maintaining- and here she was. Triumphant. The air was warm, a cool breeze ruffled the long grass and caused cherry blossoms to float toward the earth which was bathed with such gorgeous moonlight; it looked like a moment in a dream. The stars twinkled, this planet that had been so difficult to keep safe was truly beautiful.

An owl hooted nearby, breaking Hotaru from her reverie. It was when Hotaru was readying herself to stand and go home that she felt paper crinkle underneath her weight. "I thought I tore mine up…" Pulling it from under her, she could just make out in the moonlight that it was addressed to her… and in a very odd fashion too.

It was addressed as follows:

**Ms. H. Tomoe**

Tokyo Park

In front of the largest cherry blossom tree

Tokyo, Japan

She shrugged off the strange feeling as she opened the letter. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

**Dear Ms. Tomoe:**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 28.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall,_

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Is this your idea of a joke?" She called out into the night. An owl hooted in response before silence returned.

She looked at the letter in her hand with disbelief, "What in the world?" she whispered to herself as she folded it neatly, returned it to its envelope, and put it into her pocket. Her intentions were to run straight home and show it to Haruka and Michiru to make sense of it.

For some reason, Hotaru was sure that everything was about to change. In a good way. she felt as if everything were going to change for her. She stood quickly and immediately became lightheaded, the edges of her vision becoming blurry and dark.

"I need to sit down..."

She fainted.


	2. The Past Explained

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or A Tout Le Monde. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, and A Tout Le Monde belongs to Megadeth ^^'.

Ages:

Hotaru: 13  
Harry: 14  
Draco: 14  
Ron: 14  
Hermione: 14

**A Tout Le Monde**  
Chap. 2  
By: Saturn Angels

Hotaru woke up to sun glaring harshly at her, the sound of birds singing and people far off talking and laughing amongst themselves. The usual sounds you would encounter in a park at twelve noon. She immediately sat up straight looking around her; she was still in the park.

That's right- she had fallen asleep after…

Her skin felt warm and she didn't want to imagine how red her face and arms probably were, having been in the direct sunlight for as long as it had been out. Then another thought entered her head, "What are Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama going to say?" She had said this aloud as she stood and brushed grass from her clothing, when suddenly a shadow fell over her.

"I'll tell you what they'll say…" said an extremely annoyed, yet slightly relieved, voice.

Hotaru looked up to see none other then Haruka in front of her, arms folded over her chest. Behind her was Michiru, looking a bit worried.

"You are grounded Hotaru! What were you doing sleeping in the park?" Haruka asked, attempting to sound angry but the worry on her face betrayed her. "Let's go."

"Haruka-papa-" protested Hotaru, but before Hotaru could finish her sentence Haruka was already headed back to the car.

Michiru gently hugged her adopted daughter, stroking her hair and speaking in the soft way she always did, "Oh Hotaru! Why didn't you come home yesterday? Haruka didn't sleep a wink, waiting up for you- we had no idea where you could have been. She thought the worst had happened, we both had such a feeling of dread- what happened?" before Michiru could go on she spotted the letter which was sticking out of Hotaru's pocket, "Is that the reason you were out so late?"

"What?" Hotaru looked down at the letter, pulling it from her pocket. So it wasn't a dream. "Oh no, I found it last night… It was addressed to me."

As if feeling its importance, Michiru grabbed the letter from Hotaru quickly. Before Hotaru could explain further, Michiru's eyes were scanning its contents. Understanding flooded her features, "Haruka!" Michiru yelled excitedly, "Haruka!"

Haruka soon came running, her usually calm and composed spouse yelling was unusual. This day was almost too much for Haruka. "What is it? What's wrong?" Haruka asked, putting her arm around Michiru and looking between her and Hotaru worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong! Quite the opposite. Look!" Michiru said, brimming with excitement as she held the letter out for Haruka to read.

Haruka grasped the letter and read over it; her concerned look traded with absolute joy, followed by confusion, "Isn't she... a little old to get invited?"

Michiru nodded a bit, seeming to become troubled as well, "Maybe they need her there for a special purpose? One never knows about these things. They're never wrong. The point is she received the letter! Finally, a senshi of this era will be going to a school of wizardry!"

"What are you two talking about?" Hotaru asked blinking at them, more confused than ever. "Wizardry? How do you know about this?"

"Hotaru-chan, have you ever wondered why the outer senshi are more powerful than the inner senshi? Excluding Usagi-hime?"

"Um…not really." Hotaru answered truthfully, "But I guess you should tell me because I'm curious now."

"One thousand years ago, during the Silver Millennium, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Princess Serenity, and even you were invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was freshly built then, we were among its first students. Magic was much stronger then, and believe it or not- people on Earth were actually aware of the Moon Kingdom and its inhabitants. Did you know, that's actually how Endymion and Serenity first met? Though she returned home permanently after the first year. It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember it, perhaps you soon will. You were the best Slytherin that school had ever seen! Salazar took a special interest in teaching and guiding you. You and Pluto, of course."

Haruka cut in, the memories of her time there filling her with excitement- forgetting completely that Hotaru had been out all night. "I was in Gryffindor, Michiru was in Ravenclaw, Serenity- Usagi even then had an intense loyalty and love for her friends and was in Hufflepuff. Usagi left after the first year, and when Beryl attacked five years later we had to drop out of school and fight. Of course, you know how that ended.."

Suddenly something dawned on Michiru as she cried, "I understand!"

Hotaru seemed lost, trying to fit all of this new information into her head- why had no one mentioned this before? Perhaps they too had forgotten until they were reminded of it.

"Saturn dropped out of Hogwarts in the middle of her third year! They must've been waiting for her to reach age 13 to pick up her schooling again!"

Haruka nodded some, "It makes sense. No wonder you were in Ravenclaw." Haruka said sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer. Michiru smiled and stroked her lover's face gently.

Used to their occasional public displays of affection, Hotaru tried to make sense of it all. "Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Hogwarts? What do you mean… magic? Is it different than what we use?"

"We'll explain on the way home," Haruka replied, throwing her free arm around Hotaru as the trio began walking towards Haruka's convertible.

The three hopped into the car; Haruka driving, Michiru in the passenger seat, and Hotaru in the back. She caught a glimpse of her face in the rear-view mirror, noting that she wasn't sunburned too badly.

"Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor are 'houses' in Hogwarts. Each has a specific dormitory. Let me see if I can remember correctly…Ravenclaw is where the intelligent are sorted… Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Gryffindor for the brave. I'm assuming that you will be placed in Slytherin, where you were before- but perhaps you'll be sorted again. There is no bad house in Hogwarts. Oh Michiru! Remember Quidditch?"

"You were the best chaser the school had ever seen." Michiru said fondly, kissing Haruka's cheek. "Granted the school had only been open for around ten years or so…"

After Haruka explained almost everything Michiru continued, "So I guess we should be headed to Diagon Alley for your things…this is exciting!"

"Diagon Alley?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka smiled and looked at Hotaru using the rear-view mirror, "We're going to London!"

"London!" Hotaru asked, finally getting excited. London was a real place in her mind, Hogwarts didn't feel real. "When?"

Haruka smiled, "As soon as we can get tickets! Don't think this means you're not grounded though."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Tomoe: ^_^ lol, well… hmm, I guess the reason I liked this chapter was because she actually has a _reason_ to start her schooling late…lol. ^_^; Anyway here's my little (and by little I mean little ^_~) shout out list! Woot!

**Lady Wolf Moon**: ^_^ woohoo! First reviewer ^_^ yay!

_pyroangeli423_: ^_^ well here's your continuation, mwahahah! *cough* sorry.

**lilbirdy**: HMMMMmmm… …what ARE the pairings? ….Good question. I don't know, **everyone can get to vote for the pairings. Hotaru/Draco? Hotaru/Harry? Hotaru/…?** ^_^ thanks for your review!

_Tenshi Mahou_: ^_^ YAY! I'm glad ya liked the song I chose. ^_^ ^_^ =^_^= it makes me happy to know someone actually read the lyrics….or maybe not but whatever. Lol ^_^ thankies for your review!

Thank you, you four whom reviewed, and maybe you others who read it and didn't review. Anyway here's the second chapter, sorry it was so short but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. A Trip to London

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or A Tout Le Monde. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, and A Tout Le Monde belongs to Megadeth.

Side note: Sorry I took so long in updating this. I sort of got out of touch with my fanfics; but then I signed on early one morning *laugh* and here I am overflowing with inspiration. ^^ Please forgive me!

Ages:

Hotaru: 13  
Harry: 14  
Draco: 14  
Ron: 14  
Hermione: 14

**A Tout Le Monde**  
Chap. 3  
By: Saturn Angels

So, basically Hotaru's status was: grounded and being rewarded with a vacation to London. There she would somehow get to a place called Diagon Alley to get strange things she'd never heard about for a school that she never knew existed.

There were only a few weeks until the first, and they wanted Hotaru to get there early to avoid culture shock- or, as much as was possible. Hotaru had never flown before, and was already feeling nervous. It seemed like a great opportunity, but she really wouldn't mind just… staying home.

"So, Setsuna-mama…where exactly do we go?" Hotaru asked, overwhelmed by the bustling people as she followed her third adoptive mother through the airport, dragging her heavy luggage behind her as best she could.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. I remember the way. It will be a long flight, though, so I hope you brought the reading we prepared for you with you." Setsuna said, getting into the long line that led to the check-in spot for their luggage.

"I wish Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama could have joined us…" Hotaru said, glad to finally be moving slowly.

"Well, unfortunately, we're not made of money." Setsuna said with a small smile, "Plus, they may be needed there later on. You know, they never finished their schooling either. Perhaps the school thinks they had enough education…" They moved forward in line, "Either way, they would be easily distracted. You know how they are when we visit new places. Museums, racetracks- this is about business."

Hotaru let the image, Michiru-mama stopping at every art showing or antique shop and Haruka-papa going to all of the car shows or staying in the hotel to watch television, sink in before she chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right Setsuna-mama, as always. But it would've been less lonely if they were here."

Setsuna pretended to look hurt, "Am I not good company, Hotaru-chan?"

"Oh, no! I meant-"

"Just wait until you're sleeping, Hotaru-chan! I still remember a few curses from when I went to Hogwarts."

Hotaru giggled and was about to respond when a woman cleared her throat and called to the two, "Pardon me, but you're next in line."

Setsuna smiled apologetically as she and Hotaru advanced until they were up at the counter.

"Where to today, ladies?"

"London." Sestuna answered.

"Oh! What a long way. How many bags are you checking in?" the woman asked typing into the computer.

"Two." Setsuna answered, still smiling.

"Alright, place them there; one at a time, to be weighed." She said.

Once both bags were weighed she nodded and called someone so they could take the luggage away, "Alright then, everything seems to be in order Ms. Meiou, here are your boarding passes and passports back. Enjoy your flight." With that she called to the next person.

Setsuna nodded her thanks and she and Hotaru tried to look as collected as possible as they rushed to the gate.

When they got there the plane was already beginning to board passengers.

"What seat numbers do we have, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as they moved onto the large plane. There were two aisles and the rows of seats seemed endless. Hotaru moved slowly so she wouldn't miss it, to the chagrin of passengers behind them.

"Row 12, seats A and B." Setsuna replied after digging the tickets out of her purse.

Hotaru nodded and stopped at row 12, climbing into the window seat before Setsuna could protest. "I've never been overseas!" She looked up childishly at Setsuna and stuck out her tongue.

"My Hotaru-chan has become so mature." Setsuna said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she sat down in the middle seat. "I get window seat on our way back from London." Setsuna said, smile widening, "called it."

"Who's mature now?" Hotaru said laughing softly before pointing out that Setsuna would be alone on the return trip, "I'll be at school."

"You're right… well," Setsuna shrugged, "all the more reason for me to get that seat."

Hotaru hummed to herself and looked out the window as a flight attendant in the front of the plane showed them how to properly fasten the seatbelts, that most had already fastened anyway, speaking first in Japanese and then in somewhat broken English.

Hotaru wasn't too sure exactly when she had fallen asleep, though it had been when electronic devices could be used, so at least a good fifteen minutes into the flight. She had fallen asleep to the sound of her Hayashibara Megumi CDs.

Setsuna gently shook her adopted daughter, "Hotaru-chan…Hotaru-chan." She called softly until the dark-haired senshi stirred and finally opened her eyes drowsily, "You have to turn your CD player off and fix your seat so it's not reclining."

Hotaru pressed the little button on the right side of her armrest so the chair was flung forward, a slow motion that seemed too forceful in her sleepy state. She rubbed her eyes and gazed down at her CD player, there was no reason to turn it off seeing as the batteries had already gone dead.

"Are we there already?" she asked, her voice sounding groggy.

"You act as if it's been a short flight." Setsuna said smiling, she herself had taken a few naps. "Though you did sleep through the thick of it. You should have heard your snores…"

Hotaru blushed in slight embarrassment, "I don't snore."

"Have _you_ ever listened to yourself sleep?" without awaiting a response Setsuna answered her own question smiling a bit, "I didn't think so. I honestly can't believe you slept through almost the entire thing, so much for having the window seat."

They made idle chit-chat for the remaining fifteen minutes of the flight, Hotaru looking at wonder at the city she could see outside the window as the plan descended.

"It's so exciting!" Hotaru said, with a wide smile.

Setsuna gripped the armrests as hard as she could during their somewhat bumpy landing. It was the only part of flying that made her nervous.

"It is now safe to take off your seatbelts and take your things out of the overhead compartments. Do be careful as things may have shifted during the flight! Thank you for flying with Tokyo Airlines, we hope you had a pleasant flight and will have an even more pleasant stay. We hope you will fly with us again soon."

Since Hotaru and Setsuna were relatively close to the front they were among the first people to get off the plane. They made their way to baggage claim and got their bags fairly quickly. "All set, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked once they were outside the airport, waiting for their rental car to be brought around the front. "We have a lot of shopping to do, so I hope you've had enough sleep. I think that will help you adjust to the time change fairly well."

Hotaru nodded slightly not catching all of Setsuna's words as she looked around her. She'd never been to London before, had never even really seen it on television that often. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm ready Setsuna-mama." She replied somewhat late as Setsuna threw their bags into the trunk of the car. "We can drop our things off at the hotel first." Setsuna said as they climbed into the car they had rented, she figured it would be better to have as much room as possible for what they brought back from their shopping at Diagon Alley.

"Which hotel are we staying at Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as she looked out the window, taking in her surroundings.

"We have reservations at the Renaissance London Chancery Court Hotel, it's about fifteen minutes or so away from King's Cross; which is where I'll be dropping you off on September 1st." Setsuna said keeping her eyes on the road.

When they reached the hotel, Hotaru's mouth opened in shock. They were staying here? She turned to look at Setsuna, mouth moving as she tried to utter something to express her utter fascination, but all that came out was, "Wow."

Setsuna smiled, pleased at Hotaru's reaction, "Haruka and Michiru picked it out. It's the only 5 star hotel that was close to King's Cross." she paused before adding, "it has an amethyst crystal steam room which I was positive you'd like."

"Gods Setsuna! How about we just stay here instead of me going off to school?" Hotaru said, heart pounding with excitement as they entered the hotel. She could hardly wait to see their hotel room! "This place is a palace! No wonder there wasn't money leftover for Haruka and Michiru to come. This must cost a fortune per night!"

Setsuna was smiling at Hotaru's excitement.

"May I help you ma'am?" the man behind the counter asked, whom under further investigation seemed to be named 'Charles'.

Hotaru tried not to be too impressed with his accent.

"We had reservations under the last name of Meiou." Setsuna said politely. She was reserved, completely cool in comparison to Hotaru's awe and excitement.

"Ahhh, yes." Charles smiled, "you're in room 301." He gave them the key to their hotel room, still smiling pleasantly, "I hope you have a pleasant stay here at Renaissance London Chancery Court Hotel. Don't forget we do have 24-hour room service, and a gift shop."

Hotaru nodded dumbly and Setsuna had to grab her wrist and pull her toward the elevator to get her to move.

"The bathrooms are all marble." Setsuna said, just to make Hotaru more annoyed by how slow the elevator seemed to be moving.

"Even the name sounds royal!" Hotaru said with a small laugh.

Setsuna smiled as the elevator came to a halt, "Come on, Hotaru. To the hotel room."

Hotaru all but ran out of the elevator, taking the key from Setsuna in her flight and leaving her to worry about the bags, she opened the door quickly. All in the blink of an eye, Setsuna ran to keep up with her but slowed and walked at her own pace when she realized she would have to knock for Hotaru to open the door anyway.

And open it Hotaru did, she gave Setsuna a great bear hug, "Setsuna-mama this is so…so…so wonderful! Oh, if only words could describe it!" Hotaru said pulling Setsuna into the grand room.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan, I agree. However, just leave your stuff here. We still have some shopping to do- do you have your supply list?"

Hotaru nodded and took the letter/list from her carry-on bag, where she had kept it the entire time. She handed it to Setsuna who nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now, come on Hotaru. We have even more 'wonderful' things to see today." Setsuna said smiling as she dragged Hotaru out of the hotel room.

"Just imagine if Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had been here!" Hotaru said smiling, there were practically stars in her eyes. "Oh?" She blinked the stars out, "When did we get in the elevator…?"

Setsuna shook her head.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Tomoe: I know, I know. ^^; there wasn't any magic or Harry Potter characters in this chapter… but there will be in the next chapter! Anyway here's my shout out list that's bigger then last chapters! ^_^

_Lady Fireball_: well…this wasn't as soon as I had hoped ^^;

_Tenshi_: they do fit together perfectly don't they…I might just end up doing one because I like the pairing myself ^^ sorry to the Hotaru/other person then Draco fans out there.

**Lady Wolf Moon**: …perhaps I should do a love triangle?

_(blank)_: …*ahem* again the update came later then expected…

_Jewel_: well, here's the update ^^

_Pisces*Angel_: I like them too ^^ heehee!

_Sailor Saturn_: well, I'm not talented enough to do Hotaru/Riddle fic unless I did a past Harry Potter story line. Perhaps I will later…hm…

_Kasumi_: *hug* yay! The first person to comment on my prettiful idea *hugs again*

**Black Aura-Sama**: ^^; Fred/Hotaru? …Perhaps it may work…hm…

**Silver Author**: Chapter three is here now ^^ …no matter how late it is…

_pyroangeli423_: but it took me longer to do this one…hehe! Sugar's good ^^

**Princess Silver Serenity**: Thank ye. ^^ and Hotaru's one of my favorite characters, very complex ^^ woot.

_Tenshi Mahou_: hurrah! One of me favorite authors reviews ^^ hee! Awesome.

_(blank)_: well…the next update'll come out sooner! Scout's honor! *holds up two fingers, pauses, then holds up three*

_(blank)_: yeah…can't imagine Ron/Hotaru very well either… *shudders* No offense to those who like that pairing! *looks all nervous and backs away from angry fans*

**lilbirdy**: Yup…they do have a thing huh? Hotaru/Draco 4 ever! Heehee… *ahem* sorry.

**Cherry**: Yes! I totally agree with you! I think one of my roommates wrote something about not having it Usagi-centered because things were always centered around her and some people got mad *rolls eyes*

**Silently pensive**: *blushes* you really think it's good?

**kapies**: well! I finally updated! *triumphant grin* Take that writer's block! *kicks writers block out window not anticipating its return any time soon*

**SailorSatern914**: ^^ perhaps.

_zen-ya_: ^_^ I shall try.

All ye Harry/Hotaru fans won't stop reading even if I do decide to do Hotaru/Draco, ne? *looks all hopeful* So call me a sucker for review…and romance that starts out shaky in the beginning. Perhaps even rivals… *rambles on* Anyway. Or I could do a Harry/Hotaru/Draco love triangle but….Harry'd be all hurt in the end..ah well. Your choice. ^^ to be continued!


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: So, it's been nine years to the day since I've updated this. And I can't promise that the next chapter will have a shorter delay. If any of my original readers are here, I love you! Thank you for still being interested- I have slightly updated the previous chapters (So they're worth a re-read, and not just to refresh your memory). Love you all! And of course I own nothing but my writing.

**A Tout Le Monde**

Chap. 4

By: Saturn Angels

So much for trying to avoid as much culture shock as possible. If the flight, hotel and city weren't enough to overwhelm Hotaru- Diagon Alley certainly was. It was unlike any place she had ever seen or heard of- except perhaps in fairy tales.

"Setsuna-mama! I… There…" She trailed off, trying not to stare at the shops and people around her.

Setsuna reached out to take hold of Hotaru's hand, to make sure she didn't end up wandering off where she shouldn't. "I know. Perhaps we should have spent some time at the hotel to unwind…"

Hotaru blinked, not even fully hearing what Setsuna was saying. "There… Wow. It's all so, so busy!"

Setsuna was looking at the list of school supplies Hotaru needed, but took the time to glance up at the modest crowd of people here and there. "I suppose some students are already buying their supplies, I bet it will be much more crowded next week."

Hotaru could barely imagine what that would be like. "Where… where do we start?"

"Well, I know they're starting you off at year three… however, I think maybe they're under the impression that you remember more than you do? Have any of your memories started coming back?"

"No, none." Hotaru said, sounding dejected. "I'm sorry Setsuna-mama, I'm probably going to be awful. Maybe I shouldn't go…"

Setsuna found a bench outside of a cauldron shop and guided Hotaru to it. They sat down, "Hotaru. I know you. You put your all into everything and you're a very fast learner. Just be studious, don't be afraid to ask questions. And remember- Haruka, Michiru and I are only a phone call away."

Hotaru nodded, not seeming entirely convinced.

"Also, Ami is in Germany, which is significantly closer than Japan- and I'm sure she would be happy to keep you company if you ever needed it." Setsuna patted her adopted daughter's hand. "Our communicators should work at all times, so don't hesitate to use it if you need to. For any reason."

Feeling significantly more relieved, knowing she had friends- no matter the distance- Hotaru offered Setsuna a bright smile. "So, where do we get started?"

"Since you don't remember anything of your past learning, we can't count on that information just randomly flooding back when you need it- so not only are we going to get the supplies for your third year, we'll also get the books from previous years, ok?"

Hotaru nodded, actually feeling excited about starting to learn all of this new information. _Magic._ Real magic. Perhaps it wasn't any different than what she and the other senshi could do... but the possibilities felt endless.

"You'll also have to be fitted for robes, get a wand- oh! You'll have a pet, too."

"A pet?" Hotaru asked- not having expected the responsibility of a pet.

"I thought maybe you might want me to make you a Luna P, like I did for Small Lady?"

The idea was definitely appealing to Hotaru, she knew what a comfort that had been to Chibi-Usa... but the idea of having a live creature to care for and love seemed just slightly better to her. Also, something like Luna P may stand out and… Hotaru didn't want to stand out. She was already beginning with the disadvantage of not having made friends from the first year, not knowing as much as her peers…

Dread began to set in.

Setsuna could see it in her face, "Don't worry, Hotaru. Everything will be ok. And if you don't like it, it's not the end of the world. We've already defeated that. You have a home to come back to." She kissed Hotaru's forehead.

Hotaru nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! But, I think I'd like to a pet. Maybe a cat."

"No Luna P?" Setsuna asked.

"No," Hotaru smiled as she gave Setsuna a tight hug, "Thank you though, Setsuna-mama. You think of everything."

"Ok! Well, we can leave the heavy stuff till the end… As a third year you'll be taking Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms and two electives- which..." she glanced at the list, "have been chosen for you: Divination and the Study of Ancient Runes. Ready?" she asked, offering Hotaru an encouraging smile.

Hotaru nodded, feeling the excitement once more. "Yes!"

Together they set off to the bank, Hotaru had been expecting to have to exchange yen for pounds- she had no idea about wizard money. Setsuna explained that they had a different system of coinage, and always had. It was there that Setsuna exchanged money- a good deal of it, to buy supplies and leave the rest to Hotaru. They opened a new account, Setsuna lamenting the fact that Gringotts had opened well after she and the other senshi had gone to Hogwarts- they could have accrued a pretty penny otherwise.

Hotaru was able to buy her books without a problem, buying all of the third year requirements as well as the reading list for first years that she was able to look at in the bookstore.

As they moved to get her fitted for robes, Setsuna went to buy the pewter cauldron that Hotaru would need for potions (which would be useful as a shopping cart until they were done shopping). As she was out and about, she decided to buy the telescope that Hotaru would be needing, and a few notebooks and quills and ink.

Leaving only Hotaru's wand and pet to be chosen.

By the time Setsuna returned, Hotaru was having a polite conversation with the shop-owner, Madame Malkin, and had three new sets of black robes folded neatly by her pile of books.

"Good day, ma'am! This lovely young lady has told me that you yourself went to Hogwarts?" Madame Malkin smiled warmly, "You seem a bit younger than I, but what year did you graduate? She didn't seem to know."

Setsuna smiled, trying to do some quick math so as to not alarm anyone- "Oh, a woman doesn't give away her age!" She finally said, attempting to buy some time. Madame Malkin seemed to think it was funny and they both laughed about it as Hotaru put her robes and books into the cauldron.

"Well...! We really must get going- busy day ahead of us!" Setsuna said before she could be asked again, she left a few galleons on the table. "Thank you, and keep the change. Lovely shop you have here!"

Once outside, they continued up the cobblestone road to Ollivander's.

"Your wand is the most important possession you own- well, second perhaps to your senshi wand. But, as a witch- you can do very little without it. Wands are magical in and of themselves, so don't think of it as just a piece of wood. They say the wand actually chooses its owner." Setsuna explained, struggling to carry the cauldron. Hotaru nodded, feeling nervous.

What if a wand didn't choose her? They'd have to return all of these things they just bought… the whole journey would be pointless. All of that money they spent...

"Ah, hello there! Welcome to Ollivanders…" Ollivander looked curiously at Hotaru, "Now, you don't seem like you're eleven, but I expect you're the one here looking for a wand.."

Hotaru nodded, "Yessir. I'm a … transfer student, kind of. A late bloomer." She said awkwardly, "I'm thirteen."

"Curious…" Ollivander wasted no time in pulling a few boxes down from behind him. "I've never heard of anything like that before, but certainly there are exceptions… Truly curious… A year older and you would've been with the famous Harry Potter, as I'm sure you know."

Hotaru smiled politely, not wanting to seem completely oblivious by asking who Harry Potter was and why he was famous.

Setsuna cut in, to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. "She's very excited to find a wand. We've heard you're the best."

With a smile, Ollivander produced the first wand for trial. "This one is walnut, eleven inches. Unicorn hair. Nine times out of ten, walnut wands will be the first match."

Hotaru took it from him gingerly, looking to Setsuna, wondering if she was supposed to feel a certain connection or be able to perform a trick of some sort.

"Wave it around." Setsuna whispered.

Hotaru awkwardly swished it up and down. Nothing.

"Hm, that's not it then. But that's not surprising, you don't seem like most of the other students who come in here- and if you're being accepted into Hogwarts as a special exception... Here, try this one." He replaced the wand in her hand with a different, slightly longer one. "Let's try this sycamore wand, eleven and a quarter."

Hotaru again waved the wand, this time the wand sparked but the sparks fizzled out and the wand refused to do anything as she continued to swish it to and fro.

"No, no, no. That's not it either. Here, let's try-"

"Willow." Hotaru said, surprised at her certainty. "Do you have anything that's… willow?"

"A lot of people like willow, but very few are actually suited to it. It's a very pretty wood, but how about we try this pine first-" Ollivander said, digging out a wand from the third box on the table.

"I'd really like to try a willow wand. Fourteen and a quarter inches. Unicorn hair. Slightly springy?" The words seemed to leave her mouth on their own. Hotaru blinked, uncertain of what she even asked for, but sure that it would be correct, "Please."

"Very specific... There actually is a wand that fits that description.." Ollivander said, eyeing her oddly. "One moment."

As Ollivander left to search in the back of his store, Setsuna raised her eyebrows at Hotaru- looking impressed. "Remembering something, are you?"

Hotaru shrugged, "I don't know… it just seemed right. I don't know what came over me."

"Ah! Here we are!" Ollivander brought out a box, dusting it off with his hands as he set it on the table. "Willow, fourteen and a quarter. Unicorn hair." He tested its flexibility before handing it to Hotaru, "Slightly springy."

Hotaru accepted it, as soon as it was in her hands she felt it come to life beneath her fingertips. It felt… familiar. This was it. She gave it a test swing, and light crackled from the tip- small orbs were released, glowing softly like golden fireflies. "I think this is it." She said with a smile.

_Is this what magic is like?_

"Curious." Ollivander handed Hotaru the box, expecting her to want to hold the wand a bit more before putting it away. "We've had that wand for quite some time. Quite a long time. Before the store was founded- it's said that it has only had one owner, until today. You know- unicorn hair as a core is very loyal." He paused, stroking his chin, "Typically, wands whose owners pass away that have unicorn hair as a the core will simply stop working. They will die with their owners- This one… seems like it was waiting."

The shop was silent.

Ollivander shrugged, "Glad to see it's finally found its partner! That'll be seven galleons."

"Thank you." Setsuna said, offering him the money. She was certain that it was the same wand Hotaru had when she'd gone to school. Setsuna was still in possession of her wand from the Silver Millennium, though she doubted that Haruka, Michiru or Usagi knew the fate of theirs.

She was briefly nostalgic for those times when they had been students together- wishing that Hotaru remembered them as clearly as she did. But soon Hotaru would get to live them all over again.

"Come on, now! Time to get you a pet." Setsuna said, placing a light kiss on Hotaru's head before heading across the street to the pet emporium- all but dragging the cauldron behind her. "And don't swish your wand around anymore until you learn how to use it!" she warned with a playful smile, not wanting to be responsible for the destruction of Diagon Alley.

The shop was filled with animals of all kinds. The most beautiful birds Hotaru had ever seen. She wasn't much interested in the toads, mostly due to the noise they made- nothing aesthetic.

She chose a kitten, wanting to be able to raise it completely- a beautiful calico kitten. She named the kitten Prometheus, after the mythological figure and the moon of Saturn- although the kitten was female. The name seemed to suit her just fine.

As they were leaving Diagon Alley, Setsuna wondered if perhaps they should have gotten the kitten last, maybe a day or so before Hotaru left for Hogwarts rather than then. It was only August 21st. That meant they would have to buy cat food, kitty litter… did the hotel even allow pets?

"Maybe we should-" Setsuna stopped herself from suggesting they leave it with the pet store until they were ready to pick it up. Hotaru seemed so pleased with the kitten, holding it delicately- attached already.

It was rather cute…

"...hurry back to the car so we can get to the hotel and relax!" Setsuna finished, "That steam room sounds pretty fabulous right about now!"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes! And I can't wait to start reading my books! Maybe I won't be completely lost by the time September rolls around."

"You've got one week to cram as much information into your head as possible! But don't worry. I'm sure the headmaster will assess how far behind you are- maybe you'll get a tutor."

A part of Hotaru wanted to have as much time as possible to stay in London with Setsuna: study, relax, sight-see- the other part wished that _she_ were the one who could control time so September 1st would come sooner.

To be continued!

Thanks all for reading, next chapter: Hogwarts! If I ever get to it. Which I hope I will. I'd forgotten how much fun this was and it's great practice. I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment if you'd like, any ideas you'd like to see fulfilled-

I do think that this is going to be a Harry/Hotaru fanfic (Possibly love-triangle, but ultimately Harry/Hotaru). His fourth year will be an interesting time to have this romance blossom, I think.

Thanks to previous reviewers (from nine to five years ago):

**Sharem, Vittaria, aquafina_rain, AhkneeKitteen, **_**Tenshi**_**, Chibi_Cricket, MoonFaith, kapies, TheSaturianFirefly, kookie, Pensively-drifting, **_**G. Lo who didn't wish for the rest of their sign-in name to be mentioned, **_**Raylee, Lucifiric, Misbehaved_Lie, StarRuby, **_**hota-chan**_**, **_**chibimars098524, hiker, blackmagiciangurl-25, Lily, **_**Taeniaea, Megan_Consoer**


	5. Meeting Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I've decided to work on this story until it's finished before doing the same with my other stories. So, hopefully this means more than one chapter every decade! Perhaps I'll set some deadlines so I don't let you all down...

**A Tout Le Monde**

**Chap. 5**

**By: Saturn Angels**

Leave it to fate to send Hotaru to Hogwarts during the beginning of what would be some of the most difficult years the school would face in all of its history. She remained oblivious to the imminent danger, looking forward to the prospects of a new life. It was August 22nd, a day that would not soon be forgotten in the wizarding world.

While Hotaru was attempting to learn what Quidditch was and how it was played- the Quidditch World Cup was concluding with Ireland's victory.

While she was raiding the minibar and enjoying the amenities the hotel had to offer- wizards in masked robes were destroying tents and terrorizing guests.

While she studied the most elementary of spells- the Dark Mark was seen again in the sky.

The year would not be an easy one.

"_Lumos_." Hotaru whispered, moving her hand in a loop. She was practicing with one of the hotel pens so as to not disturb Setsuna's slumber. She made the same hand motion a few more times.

If she could just manage to learn a few of the spells from level one before she had proper professors... then maybe she would be able to pick up the other ones with more ease once she was in school.

With a sigh she shut _The Standard Book of Spells_ and walked over to the cauldron which was still full of her books. She dug through the pile, trying to find some easy reading for the night.

_A History of Magic._

"Seems like a good place to start, right Prometheus?" Hotaru asked, unable to keep from smiling as she glanced over at her kitten- fast asleep on her pillow.

Setsuna, normally a quiet sleeper, snored abruptly in response- startling Hotaru into a fit of stifled giggles.

With the book secured, Hotaru jumped into her bed- causing Prometheus to glance up at her with bewilderment. "Sorry," she whispered.

She cracked the book open to its first page and then had an idea. Pausing to glance at the lamp adjacent to her bed- and her wand just beside it, Hotaru deliberated for a few seconds before leaning over the side of the bed to take it from its box.

It really was beautiful.

She hadn't actually attempted any spells yet, feeling clumsy and intimidated by her lack of knowledge and skill.

"The light's probably bothering Setsuna..." the reasoning sounded forced, even to herself.

Nonetheless, curiosity got the better of her. Hotaru swished her wand as she had practiced- thinking '_Lumos_.' She had intended to do this a few times before committing to actually attempting the spell aloud, but to her amazement- the tip of her wand began to glow.

"Setsuna-mama!"

Setsuna, startled, sat up in bed. "Whatsit- what's wrong?"

"I did it!"

"Wha?"

"Magic!" Hotaru was too excited to be humble or considerate. "Magic!" she repeated, amazed.

Setsuna smiled, "I'm very proud- no more though- don't want anything to blow up... wait until morning and I'll help you..." she settled back into bed, adding as an afterthought: "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, mama." Hotaru was nearly shuddering with excitement. "Prometheus!" she whispered. Prometheus looked up accordingly, responding to her name even though Hotaru had only had her for a day.

"_Magic,_" she whispered.

Prometheus settled back into slumber and purred happily in response.

Hotaru turned the lamp beside her bed off and read for two hours by wand-light. The content was fairly dry, but Hotaru found it fascinating. Some of the events were vaguely familiar, but it amazed her completely to know that there had pretty much been an entire second, parallel history _for thousands of years_. Then she reasoned not many people knew of the Moon Kingdom or the responsibilities of the Sailor Senshi. The things some people could keep secret...

The rest of that week was mostly spent in the following fashion:

Setsuna helped Hotaru with spells as best she could, though she was rusty from a millennia out of practice. They would spend hours by the pool or in their hotel room reading their own respective literature.

Prometheus was well-fed and well-played-with, though she spent most of her time sleeping.

The duo spent some time sight-seeing: going to museums, witnessing the Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace. They had their picture taken with Big Ben visible in the background and sent it to Haruka and Michiru along with a letter detailing their progress.

September 1st approached more quickly than Hotaru had anticipated. Her bags were packed the night before- Setsuna borrowed her wand and was able to do it in less than five minutes. Prometheus had slept soundly, Hotaru on the other hand hadn't had more than three hours of sleep.

Arriving at King's Cross, Hotaru's heart was pounding so violently that she could almost hear it. Worries clouded her thoughts. Japan, her friends- they were all so far away.

"Remember, you will always have friends. We share a bond closer than anyone. And you have Prometheus," Setsuna said, appearing to have read her mind, "Don't worry, little firefly. Take it one day at a time."

Hotaru nodded, "I just... I feel like my life is going to change today."

"Your life could change any day, Hotaru. There's that possibility everyday. At least this time you have the benefit of knowing for certain- Great experiences change you for the better. You'll love it- you loved it once already."

Again, Hotaru nodded.

She had mastered lighting her wand and unlocking doors, though she still could not quite get the hang of the levitation spell. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ had been read cover to cover approximately four times- and she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that some of these beings existed. Though- she had seen plenty of youma and other unbelievable things in her life.

Hotaru was as ready as she was going to be for her second third year at Hogwarts- for what felt like the first time.

They moved toward platforms nine and ten with Hotaru's luggage, she looked around the crowded train station trying to pick out people who shared her destination. She spotted a rather large group, mostly redheads, with a dark-haired boy and a frizzy-haired girl. An odd group, to be sure. They seemed to be having an intense conversation of some sort.

"Platform 9 and ¾." Setsuna and Hotaru stopped in-between the two platforms, and Setsuna turned to look at her daughter with the hint of tears in her eyes. "I'm so excited for you, Hotaru-chan. Come on!"

Hotaru was thankful to have Setsuna join her, feeling safer that she was not running at a wall by herself- when suddenly they were on the other side. The noise was the first thing she noticed, it seemed much more lively and crowded on this side. Students stood around recounting their summer adventures or lack thereof. Baggage was everywhere. Hers was loaded onto the train with the promise of it reaching her room upon arrival.

"I'll miss you Setsuna-mama," Hotaru broke first, tears falling from her eyes. They shared a tight hug.

A few glances were cast her way, some recognizing that there was a new face, though most assumed she was a first year- especially with the grand send-off and the tears.

Setsuna laughed, stroking Hotaru's hair lovingly, "Write to us, I know you'll be busy, but I want to know everything. If you ever need us-"

"I know. I just... Thank you. For everything."

"Of course, I've enjoyed spendi-"

"No," Hotaru interrupted- her violet eyes darkening with emotion. "Thank you. Thank all of you, for saving me... for giving me this chance- I..." she briefly thought about telling Setsuna of her contemplation of suicide but decided against it. "Just. Thank you. So much. You all mean so much to me."

"Oh, Hotaru." Setsuna held her once more, fighting tears. "Keep in touch. We love you and are all so proud of you. Now, go! You don't want to miss it."

"Goodbye, Setsuna! Enjoy your window seat on the flight home."

Setsuna laughed, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. "Oh- these allergies are just making my eyes water so..."

Hotaru ran back to give her one last hug, "Pass that on to Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I'll write!"

Setsuna waved as Hotaru boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Hotaru made her way toward the back of the train, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and feeling like she very obviously didn't belong. She walked by an open compartment where a blonde- handsome, but perhaps a bit snobbish- boy seemed to be bragging about how he was almost transferred to another school. _Durmstrang._ She had never heard about it, but she hadn't heard about much in general.

She continued moving, spotting one of the redheads, the dark-haired boy and the frizzy-haired girl from the station- so, she had been right about them- they apparently spotted some of their school friends and entered a compartment with them. She caught snippets of conversation about the Quidditch World Cup.

Finally, she found an empty compartment and made herself comfortable, sitting next to the window. She couldn't see Setsuna from where she sat. She hoped Prometheus was doing okay with the other animals on the train. How far away was Hogwarts? There was so much she didn't know.

Hotaru pulled _A History of Magic _out of her bag and settled in, beginning to read where she had left off- witch-burnings in medieval times. _Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it..._

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open- Hotaru's chest tightened and she couldn't tear her eyes away from her book, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Oh- I'm sorry, this looked like the last empty compartment, didn't see anyone." A masculine voice said, "You don't mind if we join, do you?"

Hotaru was blushing furiously, but she managed to look up at them. The same group she had seen before. Fate, it seems. She managed a soft smile, "O-of course!"

They filtered in, the red-headed boy and frizzy-haired girl sat across from her. The dark-haired boy sat on her side, but maintained a respectable distance.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the frizzy-haired brunette spoke first, "This is Ron Weasley, and-"

"Harry Potter." The dark-haired boy finished, holding his hand out to Hotaru.

Why did that name sound familiar? "N-Nice to meet you all." She shook his hand, her blush rising to her cheeks a bit again. It took her a few seconds to realize she hadn't yet introduced herself. "Hotaru Tomoe." Usually she would have stated her last name first, as was custom in Japan- but she really didn't want to make her first interaction with new people awkward or confusing.

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru." Ron said, "Has the trolley come by yet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Is eating all you ever think about?"

"Trolley?"

"I'm guessing this is your first time on the Hogwarts Express." Harry commented with a smile, "A woman usually comes by with a trolley full of snacks to buy. Junk food, mostly. So, are you a first year then? You look a bit old- no offense!"

"He has a way with words, doesn't he?" Ron snorted, "Go ahead- offend her right off the bat. Only the famous Harry Potter could get away with something like that."

_The famous Harry Potter._ Diagon Alley! Someone had mentioned him in Diagon Alley... why was he famous? Hotaru was suddenly very nervous.

"I- well. It's hard to explain. But I'm thirteen."

"Thirteen? I've never seen you around..." Hermione looked pensive.

"I guess you could say I'm a transfer student... of sorts..."

"What is all this about different schools? How did I not know about these until this year?" Harry asked, feeling as though it should have been common knowledge.

"You couldn't have expected Hogwarts to be the _only_ wizarding school in the world, Harry." Hermione shook her head, "What school are you transferring from? This is all very exciting."

"Well-"

"Anything from the trolley?"

Saved.

"Oh yes, finally! I thought I was going to starve all the way to Hogwarts-" the woman rolled her eyes and Ron stood and walked to the cart, looking through the goods.

"Get me... well, Every Flavored Beans and- a chocolate frog."

Hotaru looked curiously at the cart. "Chocolate.. frog? Is it a real frog?" She knew it was custom to eat such things in some countries. A delicacy, even.

Harry laughed, "You're thirteen and you've never had any wizard candy before?"

Hotaru shook her head, "I grew up in the muggle world..." she was thankful she had learned at least that much terminology.

Harry fished around in his pocket and pulled out a handful of silver coins- sickles, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans- you know what, a little of everything for this lovely young lady over here."

The train began to move, leaving the station behind.

Ron returned to his seat, opening the package of Every Flavored Beans and pouring most of the contents into his mouth immediately.

Hermione looked at him with disgust, "You... that defeats the whole purpose."

Ron shrugged, "Tastes fine to me."

Harry set down the large handful of candy between Hotaru and himself.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"If you've never had wizard candy before- you need to. I insist."

"I'll pay you back..." Hotaru said lamely, looking at the colorful packaging.

"Don't worry about it- Harry's loaded. He doesn't have anything better to spend his money on than impressing girls, anyway." It was hard to understand Ron, with his mouth full, but Hermione hit his shoulder anyway.

"Ronald Weasley!" The use of his full name signaling Hermione's annoyance, "Stop being such a brute. I apologize, Hotaru, for our friend's stupidity."

Hotaru giggled, feeling a little more at ease, "No- it's fine. But really, I'll pay you back." she turned her attention back to Harry, trying not to pay attention to his beautiful green eyes or his perfectly tousled hair (what others would see as glasses and bedhead)-

"Don't worry! Think of it as a welcoming gift."

Hotaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Plus, if you don't finish it I'm sure Ron would love some."

"_Anything_ you don't finish." Ron agreed, with a grin.

She tried the chocolate frog first, unable to contain a tiny shriek as it jumped from the packaging. Ron and Harry laughed.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at the boys then smiled a bit, "It can be a little surprising at first, if you don't know to expect it. It'll settle down in a bit though."

"I... I think I'll just try the jelly beans for now." Hotaru said, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Sorry we didn't warn you. In case you don't know- the jelly beans are every flavor. And I mean _every_ flavor. They've got some really sadistic people working on coming up with the worst tastes you can imagine, the rest are great- but that's half the fun." Harry opened the package, pouring them out into his hand and handing the box to Hotaru.

She took the box and did the same, glancing at the beans. They looked innocent enough, just like the regular flavors... Lime had always been her favorite. She picked out a green one.

"Don't do it- that's definitely a bogey." Ron said, "This is why I just eat them all at once. It tastes terrible at first, but then it's not so bad. Kind of interesting- tasting every flavor all at once."

"You just do it because you don't have any manners." Hermione corrected.

Hotaru frowned at the green jelly bean in her hand and put it back amongst the others. She picked out a red one and ate it before there could be any protesting- spaghetti. It tasted like spaghetti. Which wasn't bad, just... unexpected.

Harry laughed at the bewildered expression on Hotaru's face, "Here. Try this one, it seems safe."

Dirt.

The conversation stayed focused on the candy mostly, making it easy for Hotaru to feel more and more at ease with them- just laughing and eating sweets. She didn't have to worry about how horribly behind her peers she was.

"Oh! I see you brought _A History of Magic _along with you!" Hermione said with a large smile. "It's one of my favorites, have you been enjoying it?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, actually. It's incredibly interesting-"

Harry groaned, "Oh, no. I haven't even opened it past the first page. It's just so... dull."

"Harry is clearly not a scholar," Hermione said, shaking her head, "But I'm glad to see that you appreciate even the 'less fun' parts of learning."

"Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw." Ron said, "Always has a book on her, that one."

She reminded Hotaru of Ami. It made it easy for her to feel instantly comfortable around her. She was sure they would get along if they were to meet. Hotaru smiled, "I do love to learn."

"So, what house are you in-"

Before Hotaru had the chance to respond, the blond boy from earlier entered the compartment unannounced.

"Potter. Weasley," he sneered. He didn't seem to acknowledge Hotaru or Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione was glaring. He was clearly unwelcome.

"I just wanted to know if you were planning on entering, Weasley."

Ron looked annoyed and confused, mostly the former, "Entering what, exactly?"

"I guess your father and brother aren't high enough in the Ministry to have heard..."

"Heard what?" Ron asked, still looking angry.

Malfoy ignored the question, "Oh, I see you have a new friend. Better not hang out with this group, girl. They'll just bring you down." With that, he left, not waiting for a response.

"He always has to have the last word." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Such an abominable person. If there's anyone I would warn you against at Hogwarts, Hotaru, it would be him. Draco Malfoy. He's just a spoiled brat, always trying to prove himself."

"He and Harry have been rivals since our first year." Ron added.

"I wouldn't say rivals," Harry said, "He's a bully. I don't like bullies."

"Well, what do you expect from a Slytherin?" Ron asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you going to eat the rest of that licorice, Hotaru?"

Hotaru shook her head, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. Slytherin... that's what she had been. That's probably what she would be again.

Why was it a bad thing? Were all Slytherins like Malfoy? It seemed impossible.

"What house are you in, Hotaru?" Harry asked, feeling the silence growing awkward.

"I- I don't know, yet."

"Will you be sorted with the first years?" Ron asked, surprised. "Seems a little embarrassing..."

"She'll probably be sorted separately on her own." Hermione guessed, "Well, we're all in Gryffindor, and of course I hope you'll be joining us. But houses aren't the most important thing at Hogwarts-"

"Sure they are." Ron said, "Where's your house spirit, Hermione?" He turned to Hotaru with a grin, "We've won the house cup pretty consistently."

"Well, if you're competitive and out to prove you're the best, then houses matter," Hermione said, "although, it is nice to win- but, the point is, your house is just meant to bring out the best in you. I don't know if they had a similar system at your school. Where did you say you went?"

"Mugen Gakuen." Hotaru answered honestly, hoping they wouldn't ask whether or not it was a wizarding one.

"Oh! I thought you may be from Japan, but I didn't want to ask and be rude. How interesting! I would love to hear more about it." Hermione seemed genuinely intrigued, "I think that makes you the only real transfer student at the school- that I'm aware of."

"Oh." Hotaru tried to not sound disappointed. With all the talk of transferring and other schools she had been hoping that transfer students were a regular thing and no one would notice or question her presence. She was hoping to be able to blend into the background.

"You'll find that most people at Hogwarts are very welcoming. We've got some great professors, and you'll be sure to make friends in your house." Hermione smiled, "They'll probably be curious about you, so that makes it easy to break the ice."

Hotaru nodded and berated herself for not having thought about what to say about her 'previous school' in the previous week. "I look forward to meeting people and making new friends..." She paused, nervous to seem too forward but she gathered her courage and decided to compliment them anyway, "If everyone is as nice as you have been to me, then I'm sure I'll love this school."

"There are tons of great people at Hogwarts," Harry said, "And I'm sure everyone will love you."

Hotaru blushed again, not knowing what to say, "Thank you."

The train slowed to a stop, Hotaru's heart beat a little faster- she looked outside to catch her first glimpse of the place she would call home for the next year- it was pouring.

**To be continued!**

So, now they've finally met. Hope you all enjoyed!

And I am currently working on the next chapter. So, things are going smoothly for now!

Shout-outs to:

**Taeniaea**: I'm glad you enjoyed seeing the wand part. I tried to think of a wand that would suit Hotaru- that was obviously my favorite part of the chapter as well. Thanks for continuing to read! Sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it somewhat.

**Rainbowluvr17**: I'm thinking about it! It'd definitely be a nice way for them to get alone time. Hermione is also a candidate for tutoring, but we'll see how things go... :P

**koosei: **Thanks for sticking around! Sorry to make you interested in fandom again, hopefully I haven't woken a monster ;P I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll try to update much more regularly from now on.

**PokemonKnight**: Thank you! I'm looking forward to you reading more as well. Enjoy!

**28may**: It can definitely get irritating, mostly because I just want to know whether or not people are enjoying it. At this point, I'm not really writing for myself. I wish your story success!

So, thanks all! If you're reading, I'd like to receive more feedback- anything in particular you're looking forward to or want to see happen?- I'm here to fulfill all of your wants and needs and hopefully keep you entertained while doing so.

Nice words keep me going.

Not that I'm bribing you all or anything.


End file.
